


Family Stands When All Else Falls

by Katherine_Apollo_Karma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what to tag this as, POV Sans, Uncle Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Apollo_Karma/pseuds/Katherine_Apollo_Karma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world had been perfect, but people are cruel and fearing those who are different fought and locked away his entire race...now with developing magic and  a struggling society. Sans has to learn how to survive his new life with his odd new caretaker and the world of possibilities he opens up for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings are never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is wingdings. 
> 
> Just to make things clear.

It hadn’t always been like this… an endless loop of resets leaving me constantly wondering witch path would be taken this time.  There had once even been a time where I was truly happy, but that was a long, long time ago.

Before the war.

Before the humans had forced us all underground I’d been happy. I had a Mom and Dad that loved me, a new born brother to cherish, and a promising future to look forward to.  Everything was picture perfect and it was ripped from me. Everything but Papyrus.

I remember it clearly.

I was just a kid then… In human years I was around 7, and Pap was just over a year old. I didn’t quite understand what was happening at first when the banging started, but I remember the terrified expression Mum had on her face and how quickly she bundled me and Papyrus up. 

Dad was nowhere to be seen, but I could feel the buzz of magic in the air so I suspect he was standing guard to protect us if the humans decided to charge ahead and break in.

“Sans, listen to me.” Mum said, kneeling down to our level and making sure we were both bundled up in our thick jackets and I had a good hold on the still sleeping Pap. “I need you to promise me something sweetie. I know you never go back on a promise.”

I nodded, taking in the shakiness of her voice and starting to realize things were getting bad.

“I want you to take your brother, and run as fast as you can though the woods towards where we have our picnics. Remember the spot? We’ll catch up with you there.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.  “Can you do that for us?”

Distantly I heard something crash, and Dad’s angry voice yelling at someone as the buzz of magic intensified. _‘One more step and you’re going to have one hell of a bad time.’_

“I can do it.” I felt I had to.

“Good. Go out the back door…” She was holding back tears and I know I was too. “We love you boys…Now run.”

She pushed me and I ran, bursting out the back door and legging it to the woods that surrounded our little house. There was a lot of shouting and I thought I heard footsteps behind me until there was a flash of orange light and cries of pain.

Mom’s magic protecting us.

I kept running, and running, and running for what felt like forever until I hit the clearing where we made a habit of relaxing and spending family time together on picnics.

I wasn’t along though, and as I burst into the clearing with Pap somehow still sleeping calmly the humans that had been camping there turned and stared at me. Weapons in hand.

I was terrified, this odd pressure building in my chest that at the time I thought was just fear as I slowly tried to back out of the clearing.

All I remember for sure after that was that a few attacked us, and then everything became a blur. I was filled in after the fact by the one who was lurking on the sidelines to grab us knowing that’s where we’d go.

I panicked at first and lashed out like I did at the humans who’d attacked, but he deflected it with his own magic.  Striding from where he’d sheltered during my initial outburst to where I crouched protectively over Papyrus and kneeling down. Trying to calm me down with gestures  until the buzz in the air was gone and I let him pick us both up and run into the shadows of the woods.

 I fell asleep at some point, and woke up in a bed somewhere warm. Pap still sleeping where he was tucked in beside me and a lanky man dressed in black was asleep in a chair next to the bed.

I carefully tried to get myself  out of the bed without waking Pap, but the shifting made the bed creak and the figure in the chair stirred and cracked his eyes open  the pinpricks of light focusing on me intensely. We stayed like that, eyes locked for a moment before his eyes softened and he smiled.

“ **GOOD MORNING SANS.** ” his mouth was moving but rather than sound, symbols appeared to the side.  A light glow emanating from the magical signs where they hung.

I couldn’t understand , but he seemed to catch on to my confusion and pulled a pad and paper out from his long black coat and quickly wrote something down before handing me the booklet.

 _‘Sorry about that Sans. I momentarily forgot you wouldn’t be able to understand  me normally.’_ It read. ‘ _Ever since one of my experiments went wrong I haven’t been able to speak. Whenever I try It comes out as symbols. My coworkers have come to call it Wingdings.’_

I looked up once I’d read it and took a moment to get a better look at him, his friendly smile and eager expression. He seemed existed about something.

“It’s okay…” I said, handing back the paper and sliding over to the edge of the bed. “But how do you know my name?”

He looked surprised for a moment before a pair of symbols repeated it’s self by him and his shoulders shook in what I assumed was a laugh.

_‘I guess you wouldn’t recognize me since I never visited.  I’m your Father’s brother, W.D Gaster. So that would make me your uncle.’_

I knew that name, since every Holiday there was always a gift for them without fail. The wrapping slightly messily done as if it was quickly hand wrapped, and the gift its self always made it high on my favorite gifts list without fail.

The realization must have been clear on my face, since he brightened up.  Reaching a hand out with a big smile that I returned as I shook the offered hand, pausing only slightly when I felt the large hole in his palm.

The rest of the night was slowly coming back to me though and the joy at finally meeting my uncle didn’t last long as I looked around the room. Wondering where my parents were and hoping to see them before having to ask him.

His expression was answer enough.

He took the paper back, placing the pen down on it and just staring at the sheet for a few moments before writing something down and handing it back. Refusing to make eye contact with me.

_‘Don’t worry about them. You and your brother will be spending some time with me until everything calms down. Okay?’_

Half way though reading it he’d glanced back up at me, hands tightly folded in his lap as he tried to read my expression.

“You can just say they’re dead if they didn’t make it. I’m not a baby, I already know what’s going on they were talking about it in the paper. Humans have been planning to attack us for a while and now they have.”

My words seemed to sadden him and he sighed, hesitantly jotting down a reply.

 _‘I know you’re not a baby, but you’re still a child. Your father told me you were mature for your age but I’m honestly not much of a people person… So I’m not sure how much I can and can’t say to you.’_ He’d strike out a line here before continuing. _‘I don’t want to baby you boys, but since I haven’t exactly spent any time with you I don’t know how much you can handle. So I apologize if it feels like I am babying you. It’s entirely unintentional.’_

“It’s okay. I understand.”  I said nodding. It hurt to have him basically confirm that they didn’t make it,  but I could feel  Papyrus’s tiny feet brushing against my leg where I sat and it filled me with a sense of determination to stay strong.  For him at least I had to keep a brave face as the only familiar face he’d have until he got used to being around Gaster.  “You don’t need to hold back about anything to me though. I can handle anything and then filter it to Paps for you.”

This just made him look sadder, and after a moment of hesitation he got up and sat next to me. Leaning over and giving me a tight hug, a soft glow and the movement of his mouth I could feel the only sign he said anything.

“ **I'M SO SORRY SANS.YOU SHOULD NOT OF HAD TO SUFFER THOUGH THIS...SUCH BRAVE BOYS, I PROMISE I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU BOTH.** ”


	2. Steps in the Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is wingdings since apparently the symbols aren't supported here. Rather sad that they aren't.

Things began moving quickly after that for a while as we adjusted to the new life. I say we, but it was more me doing the adjusting as Pap took to all the new things with wide eyes and seemingly endless energy. I'm still almost jealous at how easily he adapts to changes with that positive attitude of his, but with the war that had been whispered about quickly becoming reality I felt I had to pick up some of the slack and help around the refuge where we were staying. Gaster insisted I didn't need to and that I should spend a little more time doing what I wanted or to go out and see if I can't make some friends with the local kids. To leave the work for the adults, but I never did get along with kids my own age and preferred doing everything I could to make sure Pap at least was happy. It was the only rough point we really had, but eventually we agreed it was best if we both just did our best to find a relationship that would work for us as to avoid things becoming bad later.

He gave up trying to become a parental figure to me and stopped nagging me to try and act like a child. I in turn stopped being so stubborn with things and let myself relax around him, occasionally going to him for comfort on the bad nights when the memory of blood and magic became too much for me to handle.

With both of us doing everything we could to raise Papyrus as if nothing was wrong we certainly weren't a normal family, but it wasn't quite normal circumstances so no one really questioned it.

Eventually things took a turn for the worse and news reached us all that were were to pack up everything we could carry and begin marching towards Mount Ebbot, where we and all the rest of the remaining monsters were to be banished.

We'd lost the war and this was our punishment. To never see the sky again.As we marched, the humans surrounding us and pushing us to keep moving at a relentless pace, I remember the ache of my bones and the weight of the backpack I was carrying. A few of the other monsters around collapsed from exhaustion but the humans wouldn't let us rest. Those of us who still had strength had to do our best to carry the exhausted or else leave them behind to be dusted.

We made sure that never happened one way or another.

It was a long hard march before we reached the Mountain that was to be our prison, but eventually we made it and were allowed to rest while everything was being set up to seal us in. I heard the odd talk about a barrier but wasn't too worried at the time, it never crossed my mind that they would have any way to keep us trapped for long. We had magic and they didn't.

The group of monsters that had been on the front line were the last to arrive, but when they did moral instantly grew and the people looked up. Thing King and Queen making rounds though the families and giving their condolences.

Speaking of hope, and possibilities and making sure that everyone knew that this wan not then end and to keep their heads up.

Eventually they reached us.

"Howdy little ones."

His voice surprised me, deep and booming even though he was speaking quietly. Not to mention he was huge! Dwarfing most monsters normally, he easily towered over me. He was imposing like you'd think a king should be, but despite this he had this air about him that was warm and comforting and his eyes seemed to look directly at your soul and wrap a warm blanket around it.

"H-hello your majesty." I said, hopping up and bowing best I could with Pap in my arms. Bouncing and gurgling up at the king without a care in the world.

He smiled, kneeling down to be a little closer to my height and gesturing for me to stand up straight. "There's no need for formalities. I am just stopping by to say hello. You're Gasters nephews are you not?"

I nodded.

"May I know your names?"

"I'm Sans and he's Papyrus."

He held a hand out towards Papyrus and gave me a soft questioning look, to witch I nodded, watching carefully as he offered a large furry hand to Pap. Chuckling warmly when he grabbed his finger and letting out a particularly loud garble, smiling the entire time up at thing king with his contagious glee.

"You have quite the energetic little brother there. That's good." 

By this point Gaster had made his way over, the Queen at his side and looking at us. A bright smile on their faces as they looked down at the little skeleton that was loudly proclaiming his excitement and kicking his legs, still holding the Kings finger captive.

"Means he's going to grow up into a strong young man." She said.

" **JUST LIKE HIS BROTHER.** "

Freeing his finger from Papyrus's grasp and giving both the boys a friendly pat on their heads.

 "Oh good Tori you found him. Did you already talk to him about our request?"

I was really curious to what he meant, but apparently both of them could understand Gaster so he relied verbally rather than by writing not giving me the option to snoop.

" **YES SHE DID AND I WILL DO MY UTMOST TO NOT DISAPPOINT YOU BOTH. I UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THINGS ARE GOING TO BE SO THIS OFFER IS VERY GENEROUS OF YOU.** "

They talked a little longer sounding like they'd known each other for a while before parting ways. Heading back to their tent and beginning to bunker down for the night.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked once Pap had finally fallen asleep. "Was it something important?"

Gaster already had his note pad out on his lap, and after a moment of hesitation quickly jotted down his reply.

 _'Did I ever tell you about my job?'_  

I shook my head and he sighed.

' _I work as the leader for the royal family's elite team of scientists. We do a lot of work to try and improve life for monsters...With how we're going to be trapped underground the King and Queen would like me to focus my team towards finding a way to power our homes.It's going to be very busy so I may not be around as much as I'd like.'_

"Well you'll be doing a lot of good for all of monsterkind so I understand. I'm sure Papy will too. Maybe I can help with your work sometime! I really enjoy science."

I gave him a big smile and he chucked. Reaching over to pull me into a hug before he jotted down a reply.

_'It might be a little complicated for you to just jump right in... but I wouldn't be against teaching you what I can when I have time if you want."_

"Sounds like a plan, and when I know enough _then_ I'll be able to jump in and help you in work."

' _And I have no doubt you'll be an amazing assistant when you do. For now go lay down with your brother and rest. You'll need to be well rested for any lessons to be effective.'_

He poked me on the forehead with a big grin and I giggled before he gave me a exaggerated huff and write down a last sentence.

' _That is your first project Dr.Sans. Do not fail me on this it's very important._ '

"Yes sir Dr.Gaster! I'll get right on that."

We both failed to keep out expressions straight for long after that, and dissolved into rather undignified giggles as we laid down to rest.

"Good night Gaster... Love you."

" **GOOD NIGHT BOYS. SLEEP WELL, I LOVE YOU TOO."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of some of the cast knowing each other when they were younger. We know that Catty, Bratty and Alphys knew each other...so why not a few of the others? Also gives me a way to get a rough estimate out of how old I believe them to be in reference of each other... like who's oldest how they know each other... Might not make sense together with the events of the game at first, at first but it will piece .
> 
> Also this would of been out sooner...but I found what I had for this chapter didn't flow as much as I'd wanted it too so I rewrote it...
> 
> In one sitting. Quite the achievement for me so I hope I didn't butcher it.
> 
> I'm glad to see some of you have enjoyed this story enough to give it some kudos, and hope I keep your attention enough to keep enjoying it!


	3. Knowledge is power you'll need soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was written faster than normal...I don't have a beta or whatever it's called here so if anything is spelled weird telling me would be really handy! I do my best to edit it well by myself but no one is perfect.

It was nothing short of amazing how fast everyone managed to settle into our new home. Already several new caves had been discovered and were being settled in by whomever began building there, monsters leaving the fist cave we'd been staying in every day in surch for somewhere they'd be more comfortable to settle down in for the long run.

A lot of people were still feeling the drain that a lack of light will do to you, the sorrow eating away at their souls like poison. Slowly killing them in the most horrible ways a monster can die. The king still did his best to keep everyone from running out of HOPE, walking to and fro so he could visit as many people as he could and even unintentionally lifting hearts by just being him. I can still remember the joyful laughter that had rippled though the underground when he'd declared the name of the first place we'd settled down; 'Home'. He really is horrible at naming things, but he's an amazing leader.

Gaster, Papyrus and I decided to settle down in one of the earlier areas that was found. A snowy little town that I'd joked would leave us 'Snowed in' and thus was named Snowdin much to my amusement. I thought that Mum would of defiantly gotten a hearty laugh out of it, leading Dad to sigh in that over dramatic way he always would at her jokes, and for the first time remembering them didn't hurt as much.

We were going to wait and settle down a little closer to wherever the capital ended up being, but since we weren't too effected by the cold being skeletons Gaster thought it would be a good idea to save space and stay here. 

I agreed after watching Papyrus play in the snow a bit, seeming to adore the stuff. He was happy and that's all I needed to be happy.

Thanks to our magic, building never took that long. We only had to sleep in the makeshift huts for a few nights before the town was basically finished with everything from a library (witch sign was misspelled much to everyone amusement.) a shop and an inn.

It wasn't the most impressive place, not many people were made for the cold, but it was a cute and welcoming little community. Laced by glittering snow and the crystals that people had brought back from Waterfall to help light everything it was very beautiful too.

Not that I spent much time outside enjoying it, since I was busying myself to learn everything I could from the rather limited books and resources I had access to beyond questioning Gaster until he has to lock me out of his room while he works. Not that it wasn't fun of course with how much I enjoyed science. I even got him to start teaching me Wingdings when he had time.

It was during one of these lessons Gaster gave me a serious look.

**"YOU REALLY ARE TAKING THIS ALL VERY SERIOUSLY AND LEARNING QUICKLY.... I'M QUITE IMPRESSED."**

I beamed, understanding most of what he said and able to figure out what was left.

" **THANKS. TRY HARD. SERIOUS**." I tried my best to translate what I wanted to say for the sake of lessons but understanding was one thing, speaking was something else entirely. "I was being serious about helping you at your work!"

" **WELL I WAS THINKING, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO THE LAB WITH ME TOMORROW?** "

I was super exited at the offer and nodded my head so eagerly that it's surprising that my head didn't clean off there and then. He laughed at my enthusiasm, patting me on the head and grinning a big grin.

" **WONDERFUL. THERE IS A AREA SET ASIDE FOR IF THE OTHERS  CHILDREN, SO WE DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT PAPYRUS. I'M SURE HE'LL GET ALONG WITH THE OTHERS. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO NEED YOUR REST TO BE AWAKE BRIGHT AND EARLY, SO WE'LL CUT OUR LESSON SHORT TONIGHT SO YOU CAN GO TO BED.** "

" **OKAY!** I'll go make sure Pap is still asleep and tucked in then jump into bed myself. Goodnight!" I didn't even finish my before I was out the door and half way up the stairs. 

Pap was woken up when I crawled into bed with him, but quickly quieted back down when I hugged him close.  Cuddling into me and making quiet content noises.

"Goodnight Pap...Sleep tight..." I said before drifting asleep, barely hearing Pap's reply before I fell asleep.

"Brah-der..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I had to go back to the previous chapters and switch a few wordings, but don't worry. I just realized that the use of 'Mother' and 'Father' were a little too formal for Sans I believe so switched them to Mom/Mum and Dad. So if you noticed the wording change this chapter it was on purpose.
> 
> Also I think this is the fastest I've gotten a chapter done from scratch... don't get used to it people I'm just on a roll somehow. No idea how. It has just happened though I hope that it sticks around for a while.


End file.
